


The Demon Slayer

by Weresilver



Series: Doom [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: But I don't think it is bad enough for the archive warning, Character Study, Depiction of Violence, Gen, The most noteworthy thing is a skull getting crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresilver/pseuds/Weresilver
Summary: The invasion was happening at full force. No one was prepared for it, and too many lives were lost. It bothered him.
Series: Doom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://weresilver-in-space.tumblr.com/post/189439117917/slayer), on December 2, 2019.

The creature leaped out from the shadows and onto the street, chased by bullets that pierced the night. “Creature” might be a kindness it did not deserve. It was certainly less than the wildest animal, snarling at whatever actually living thing it passed by, sinking claws and teeth into whatever flesh it came across.

There were so many of them.

The invasion kept on; the military was fighting as hard as a bunch of unprepared soldiers could. They never stood a chance, a man thought sullenly as he watched one more soldier fall with a gash on his chest, too deep to do anything about it. The blood pooled on top of him and then overflowed to one side.

Gone.

One more, gone.

The demon seemed to hesitate, turning back, considering feeding on its kill. It leaped onto the corpse on the floor and began eating as if it were starved, spitting out the pieces of clothing and equipment it tore off with every bite, greedily taking more muscles and tendons. They were never satiated.

He took his shotgun and drew a bead. Fired. The shot did not spread, going into the demon’s torso at full force instead, launching it several feet away from the soldier. The black blood that spilled over his wound could have had some interesting consequences, should he not have been already half-eaten, too gone for salvation.

He told himself there was nothing to be done. But deep down he felt like he could do more than damage control.

The lanky demon stood up, snarling at him. He reloaded as it dashed toward him. Fired again. This time there was not much left of its thorax, but there was still token resistance. A desire to kill and feed that seemed to spur each one of them forward. He decided not to think about whatever that meant for him as he let a foot weigh down on its head, crushing little flesh, but definitely bones, underneath him. The black blood was hardly a stain.

That could easily be the longest night of his life if the sun ever rose again.

**Author's Note:**

> As vent writing at the time, I am still unsure of how to tag this, so if you guys think I should up the rating to mature or something, please let me know.


End file.
